forgottenrealmsfandomcom-20200223-history
Redfang
Redfang the Reaper was the insidious monstrous ruler of the Kingdom of Nix in the Utter East during the time of the Bloodforge Wars (648–657 DR). History Developing a taste for human flesh, Redfang instituted a reign of terror upon neighboring Vanesci Hamlet. Yearly, his harpies swooped down from the air, snatching people unawares to carry back to the cookpot. The seasonal appearance of Nix was a sick irony: as the villagers brought in the harvest, so too did the harpies of Nix. This doubtless earned Redfang his title, "the Reaper". At last, a mage known as Haradan the Hermit heard of the disappearances, and decided to investigate and put a stop to it, leading to the Harvest of Horrors. In the Blood & Magic game, two alternate campaigns are provided, one for Haradan and one for Redfang. These may be mutually exclusive, but it is possible one follows the other or they may be merged as a single back-and-forth conflict. Furthermore, Redfang's campaign implies this is the beginning of the harvesting of human flesh, which is contradicted by the opening. An official history is unknown, but the lack of Redfang in the subsequent Legendary Campaign suggests he was defeated by Haradan. ;Redfang the Reaper: :A bloodforge army sent by Haradan invaded the Kingdom of Nix. Fortune favored Redfang, as he received reports ahead of their advance. He even captured some of the enemy forces, deciding they would make either good slaves or good meals. Forewarned and ready for the coming bloodforge battle, Redfang's forces slaughtered the invading army. :Redfang allowed the survivors to run back to Haradan, in a ploy to locate his foe and this source of slaves and flesh. As Haradan and his forces camped in Phantom Pass, Redfang and his horde stole upon them under cover of night and defeated them in bloodforge battle. :Those who escaped fled down the Pass and back to Vanesci Hamlet, raising the alarm and bearing news of the terrible fate that awaited them. Redfang's bloodforge horde fell upon the village, overcoming its bloodforged defences. In a frenzy of savagery, Redfang and his minions cooked and devoured every villager they laid claws on, until their bellies were bloated and their vile hunger sated. Leaving behind an empty village, Redfang's horde returned to Nix, mapping a trail to Vanesci as they did. Redfang predicted that others would soon settle the area, a new crop for the pot, and he could repeat his blood harvest next year. ;Haradan the Hermit: :When harvest time came, Haradan used his magic to fend off the harpies and protect the villagers, and not one was taken. Unsated and unwilling to give up his feast, Redfang sent a dark bloodforge army down from the Forbidden Plateau, assaulting Vanesci Hamlet directly, with Haradan leading a successful defense with bloodforges of his own. :Following their victory, Haradan tracked the army back to Nix, intent on getting there before it vanished for another year. This trail took him through Phantom Pass, and another bloodforge battle with Nix's forces, before he made it to the Forbidden Plateau. :Finally, with his bloodforge army, he invaded the Kingdom of Nix itself, facing Redfang the Reaper and his dark forces. Haradan was victorious, and his quest seemed to be at an end. Appendix Notes References Category:Males Category:Rulers Category:Bloodforge mages Category:Inhabitants of the Kingdom of Nix Category:Inhabitants of the Utter East Category:Inhabitants of Southeast Faerûn Category:Inhabitants of Faerûn Category:Inhabitants of Toril Category:Inhabitants